Light emitting diode display devices are useful for a variety of display applications. Known display devices use an LED to excite a wavelength or color converting material, such as a fluorescent or luminescent material, and then combine the emission of the fluorescent or luminescent material with the unconverted first emission from the LED. However, while these known LED display devices perform well with a single-LED device, known multi-LED devices have difficulty maintaining color consistency. Accordingly, there remains a need for a device that addresses existing shortcomings relating to multiple-LED displays.